This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ability to maintain mammalian and other eukaryotic cells in culture is an essential part of studies on cellular immune and physiological responses as well as investigations into infectious agents such as viruses and Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Specilized culturing equipment and incubators are required to maintain such cultures. This proposal provides for an investigator accessible, managed core facility to provide equipment and technical support for Border Biomedical Recearch Center researchers whose projects rely on cell culture. Equipment infrastructure will include hiosafety cabinets, CO2 incubators, deep freeze and ultra low temperature storage facilities, inverted and compound microscopes, and ultrapure water supply. Such support is and will be essential for the support of research into the effects of toxicants on cells, cellular immune responses, and studies on HBV and mycobacteria.